1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insect trap particularly suited for entrapping wasps, and other similar flying insects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wasps and other similar stinging flying insects can become a significant nuisance to most outdoor outings. Attracted to the scent of most foods, these creatures will persistently hover and crawl over food particles making dining outdoors practically impossible. Wasps, in particular, are especially disruptive. These creatures are strongly attracted to the scent of most foods, and they have powerful stingers which can inflict a painful sting. In some cases, wasp stings have caused severe allergic reactions resulting in serious discomfort and even death.
In order to minimize the number of wasps and other similar flying insects present in a given area, insect traps are used to trap and kill these flying pests. The present invention provides a cost effective and reusable means for trapping wasps and other similar flying insects. The present invention is an insect trap head which can screw onto many common household bottles, allowing these bottles to be used as insect traps.
Prior to the present invention, most flying insect traps used jars or bags as trapping containers. The jars have the advantage of having a rigid structure, allowing them to hold liquid baits. The ability of these jars to hold liquid bait is an added advantage because the liquid serves a dual purpose. First, the liquid bait provides a scent with which to attract the wasps, and secondly, the liquid bait drowns the wasps once they are inside the trap. The rigid structure allows the jar traps to withstand moisture, wind and some inadvertent impact, without losing its effectiveness. The jars are also reusable if cleaned after use. The major drawbacks of using a jar trap is the cost of the jar, and the onerous task of cleaning the jar in order to reuse them.
Paper and plastic bags can provide a more affordable trapping container. However, the lack of rigidity in these paper or plastic bags limits their effectiveness. The bags usually do not have sufficient weight to withstand light winds, and so they are easily buffeted around by the wind. Furthermore, moisture may weaken the bag and allow the bag to be easily torn. Also, most are not able to handle liquid baits, and they are seldom reusable. Consequently, these traps are often marketed as single use products which are thrown away once the odoriferous bait is no longer effective.
Accordingly, it is desirable to combine the reusability and rigid structure of the jar traps with the cost effectiveness of the bag traps. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention solves the aforementioned and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.